Anisotropic conductive films are widely used to mount electronic components such as IC chips. In recent years, for the purpose of improvement in connection reliability and insulating properties, improvement in particle capturing efficiency, a reduction in production cost, etc., an anisotropic conductive film in which conductive particles for anisotropic conductive connection are arranged in a single layer within an insulating adhesive layer has been proposed from the viewpoint of application to high-density mounting (Patent Literature 1).
This anisotropic conductive film is produced as follows. First, a transfer die having openings is used to hold conductive particles in the openings, and an adhesive film having an adhesive layer for transfer formed thereon is pressed against the transfer die to primary-transfer the conductive particles to the adhesive layer. Next, a polymer film serving as a component of the anisotropic conductive film is pressed against the conductive particles adhering to the adhesive layer, and heat and pressure are applied thereto to secondary-transfer the conductive particles to the surface of the polymer film. Next, an adhesive layer is formed on the surface of the polymer film on which the conductive particles have been secondary-transferred so as to cover the conductive particles, whereby the anisotropic conductive film is produced.